


kneel

by particularlyexistence



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Fillory (The Magicians), M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particularlyexistence/pseuds/particularlyexistence
Summary: Eliot is talking animatedly, gesturing as he’s recounting the day in court. Quentin is listening intently from his side, trying to keep pace with the other man as he walks with purpose. He’s ranting and he knows it, but luckily his partner is a good listener.They turn a corner and Eliot opens the door to his room, flourishing his hand in invitation to Q as he continues speaking, “ - and then some of the people in court started complaining about kneeling to a Child of Earth. Like. I know it sucks, but it’s therules.”[queliot week day 6: alternate timeline]





	kneel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [portraitofemmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/pseuds/portraitofemmy) for cheering me on and for generally being the Best.
> 
> This takes place in a world where Eliot is still the High King of Fillory because _have you seen his clothes_? And also because I wrote the dialogue about kneeling first and decided that this had to happen.
> 
> For day six of Queliot week: alternate timeline.

Eliot is talking animatedly, gesturing as he’s recounting the day in court. Quentin is listening intently from his side, trying to keep pace with the other man as he walks with purpose. He’s ranting and he knows it, but luckily his partner is a good listener.

They turn a corner and Eliot opens the door to his room, flourishing his hand in invitation to Q as he continues speaking, “ - and then some of the people in court started complaining about kneeling to a Child of Earth. Like. I know it sucks, but it’s the _rules_.” 

Eliot sounds so offended, though he really wasn’t. Honestly, he thought the court practices were a little strange. But rules were rules and, in the case of Fillory, not following the rules got you banished. Which, like, Eliot would really appreciate not having to deal with banishment. Again.

Laughing, Quentin walks into the room. Pausing and shrugging, he quips, “I certainly don’t mind doing it.” He says it so lightly. Almost, Eliot thinks, like an offer.

Well. That was an interesting proposition. 

“Get on your knees then,” Eliot says, mostly teasing. He closes the door behind them, twisting the lock because _no one_ in Fillory knew how to knock and he would like some privacy, thank you. He’s around people all the fucking time and, whether he and Quentin were going to fuck, he would really like a break.

As Eliot turns around, Quentin drops to his knees and Eliot stops breathing for a second as he gets to work on his pants. Oh. So it was an offer then. In that case, Eliot is very glad he locked the door. Quentin’s hands fumble with his belt as he tries to get it open, struggling just a little. Eliot is really wishing he’d worn more simple clothes today.

No one could say that Quentin wasn’t eager.

“ _Fuck_ , Q, I was teasing,” Eliot breathes, already feeling his cock stirring with interest at the sight of Quentin on his knees in front of him. He certainly wasn’t complaining about the blow job he was about to get, but he had been teasing. Mostly.

As Eliot watches him, Quentin makes a small noise of success as he gets the belt out of the way. God, he was so fucking cute. He fumbles a little with the laces on the pants, grinning up at him, cheeky. “I know. I can stop, if you wa -.”

 _God_ , no. Eliot thinks that sounds like a terrible idea. So he shakes his head, laughing breathily as he says, “Nonono, it’s fine, just making sure.”

At that, Quentin goes back to what he was doing. He palms Eliot’s mostly soft cock through his underwear, pressing his mouth to the outline of it over the fabric. He knew how much Quentin liked this, liked having Eliot’s dick in his mouth. Eliot’s breath catches in his throat as he watches Quentin tug his underwear out of the way, mouthing over his - now exposed and rapidly hardening - dick. Eliot slides a hand down to cup Q’s face, tilting his chin up to look him in the eyes. Quentin’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes dark with _want_. 

Fuck. Eliot runs a thumb over his sweet, soft mouth and groans low in his throat when Quentin gives it a playful bite. “Get to work,” he said, voice rough but still playful - teasing - just a little. 

Quentin kisses Eliot’s thumb gently, before shifting and leaning forward to take the tip of Eliot’s cock into his mouth, laving over it with his tongue. _Fuck_. Eliot’s hips twitch slightly in response as Q continues to lap at the head of his dick. Eliot is fully hardening so fast that he almost feels lightheaded with it, with the sudden rush of desire pooling in his gut. He had been in diplomatic meetings for most of the morning, so he hadn’t really been thinking about Quentin like this. Or, well, he’d been trying to avoid thinking about it. An erection in court was probably bad form. 

“ _Q_ ,” Eliot groans, fingers curling loosely in his hair. He wasn’t pulling or demanding anything, though he knew that Quentin wouldn’t really mind him doing that. He feels the reverberations of Quentin’s soft moan in response around his cock and Eliot tugs a little, playfully. 

In response, he takes more of Eliot’s cock into his mouth, the _warm-wet-hot_ slide of his tongue bringing him to full hardness. God, he was so fucking good at this. He wasn’t the most _skilled_ at it, but he was enthusiastic and a little sloppy. Earnest and eager and honestly, really fucking fantastic with his mouth. Eliot exhales shakily, tightening his fingers and trying not to thrust his hips. He didn’t want to catch Quentin off guard.

He starts moving then, taking him deeper and hollowing his cheeks around the length of Eliot’s cock in his mouth. Around him, Quentin hums a little - making pleased, content sounds as he continues working Eliot’s cock. He presses his tongue to the underside, focusing on the prominent vein, trying to draw more sounds out of Eliot.

And well. Eliot couldn’t disappoint. He moans again, tugging a little at the hair between his fingers. Q pulls back, focusing his attention on the head of Eliot’s cock, licking and sucking at it. He flicks his eyes up to meet Eliot’s gaze, heavy and dark and warm.

He swallows Eliot back down, bringing his hand up and curling it around the base of his cock. This time, his hips twitch a little - _fuck, Q, I’m sorry_ \- but Quentin just hums around him, taking him deeper. 

Groaning, Eliot pulls his hair a little harder, feeling the reverberations of the moan Quentin gives in response around him. His own breath is coming in faster pants, already overwhelmed by Quentin’s attention and the selfless way that he sucks cock. He watches him as best as he can, trying to keep his eyes open, focused but his vision starting to go fuzzy and soft. 

“ _Fuck_ , baby, you’re so fucking good at this. How are you so - _oh God_ ,” Eliot’s voice cracks as Quentin hollows his cheeks again. His hips roll again and, this time, it’s a little more than Quentin can take. He pulls off, clearing his throat with pinpricks of tears in his eyes.

Eliot pets his hair gently, murmuring words of comfort, “Sorry, Q, I didn’t mean -,” but Quentin cuts him off with a firm head shake, ducking back in to lick over the head of Eliot’s dick. He keeps a soothing hand in Quentin’s hair, grounding him as he gets going again. 

He hums as he takes Eliot’s cock back into his mouth, though not as deep as before. Quentin focuses his attentions on the head of Eliot’s dick, stroking his hand along the shaft as he mouths over the head, pressing his tongue to the underside. Eliot can’t fucking focus, his vision tunneling to just. Quentin’s mouth on him. 

With Quentin so intent on Eliot’s dick, it doesn’t take long for him to start panting and groaning with more desperation, tugging gently on Quentin’s hair. “ _Baby_ , baby, I’m so close I -.” He tries to warn him, to give him an opportunity to pull off. But. 

In response, Q speeds up the movement of his hand and hollows his cheeks around the head of Eliot’s dick. And that does it. Eliot tightens his hand in Q’s hair, hips twitching a little as he comes with a bitten off moan. “ _Fuckfuckfuck_.” 

He swallows around Eliot, keeping his dick surrounded by the wet heat of his mouth until his knees almost give out beneath him and he’s whining softly, oversensitive. As he pulls off, Eliot sees a smudge of white on his lips, which Quentin licks away. He blinks up at Eliot and his breath catches in his throat. He’s so _lovely_.

After just a moment of catching his breath, Eliot drops to the floor beside Quentin, unhooking his pants and opening them, palming at his cock. He curls a large hand around it, not teasing too much, knowing that he was desperate for release. 

As he touches Quentin, he presses them close and kisses him, drawing soft, breathy sounds from his throat. Eliot murmurs into his hair, “ _Beautiful_ , God, you’re so gorgeous baby.”

Face pressing against his neck, Quentin was panting and clinging to him. He was murmuring nonsense against Eliot’s skin and exhaling hot breaths against the tender skin of his throat. Eliot speaks softly into his hair, gently, “So _good_. You look so good like this,” encouraging, “Come whenever you want to, baby, I _want_ to see it.”

And that. That, combined with the build up, with Eliot’s cock in his mouth, pulls Quentin to the edge quickly. He gasps against Eliot, body tensing and shivering as he comes. He strokes him through it, murmuring soft words of praise against his hair. As he comes down Quentin relaxes into Eliot’s arms, still shivering every so often, blinking up at him with warm brown eyes. 

“Happy now?” Quentin asks, teasing. His voice is tender, but has a hint of a laugh behind it and Eliot rolls his eyes affectionately, nuzzling their noses together. 

He presses their lips together gently, humming against Q’s mouth. “I was _teasing,_ ” Eliot mumbles against him, “God, you’re so good at that.” 

Kissing him again then snorting a small laugh, Quentin grins a little - lazy and cheeky. Pulling out of Eliot’s arms, he stands shakily and helps Eliot stand. He leans in to press a quick kiss to his mouth before the two of them stumble, tangled together towards the bed. They pull the blankets out of the way and collapse into bed, Eliot pulling Quentin close and curling their bodies together. 

He cups Quentin’s face, thumb gently stroking across his cheekbone. Kissing him gently, Eliot licks into his mouth and tastes himself on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [saltandpepperbox](https://saltandpepperbox.tumblr.com/) or twitter at sgt_bckybarnes


End file.
